1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aircraft communication control apparatus, an aircraft, a computer-readable recording medium in which an aircraft communication program is stored and an aircraft communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aircraft capable of shooting and searching/tracking of a target may shoot a target while searching/tracking the target.
An example of such an aircraft is described in Japanese Patent No. 3736112 which uses in an integral manner an active target search/track apparatus and a passive target search/track apparatus capable of searching/tracking of a target without emitting electromagnetic waves to search/track a target and shoot the target.